Una Tarde Problematica
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Shikamaru se encuentra mirando las nubes cuando su compañera aparece. talvez algo bueno pueda ocurrir con esto. No se me ocurrio otro titulo ShikaIno


**Hola a todos! Aqui yo con un pequeño One-Shot ShikaIno que se me caba de ocurrir xD**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece de ser asi...no quieren ni pensarlo. Muahahaha n.n**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la villa de Konoha.

Un joven se encontraba en su lugar favorito, acostado sobre el verde pasto mientras miraba las nubes. Ese era su pasatiempo favorito. No tanto por el hecho de estar tranquilo observando, sino, porque el azul del cielo le recordaba los ojos de su problemática compañera. Cerró los ojos un momento y dejo volar su imaginación. En su cabeza solo podía verse la imagen de aquella escandalosa chica que ocupaba su solitario corazón.

Suspiró cansado, se había prometido a sí mismo no enamorarse de ella, pero acababa de fallar en su objetivo. Pero¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Era cierto que la chiquilla era una mujer muy ruidosa y enojona, a demás de ser una niña mimada y un poco tonta en ocasiones; a parte que ésta estaba enamorada de un chico que ni en sus mas dulces sueños sería capaz de fijarse en ella. Como le molestaba oírla llamarlo por la calle y que él la ignorara.

-Me imaginé que estarías aquí- dijo una figura femenina acostándose en el pasto igual que el moreno.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, pero ella entabló rápidamente una pequeña conversación.

-¿Por qué siempre vienes a mirar las nubes?- preguntó llamando la atención del chico.

-Seria muy problemático decírtelo Ino- respondió con su pereza habitual.

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Había venido solo para estar con él. Después de todo, ellos se conocían desde pequeños, vivían cerca el uno del otro, estuvieron en la misma academia, formaban parte del mismo equipo, pero sobre todo, ella lo amaba. Había tardado en darse cuenta, pero había entendido que el Uchiha jamás se fijaría en ella, ya que una linda y tímida joven de ojos blancos cautivo el frío corazón del pelinegro portador del sharingan.

Luego pensó en su mejor amiga Sakura, que era novia del chico mas hiperactivo de la villa, Naruto Uzumaki. Antes de que el vengador y la heredera del Clan Hyuga dieran a conocer su relación, la pelirosa se había rendido en sus intentos de conquistar al joven mas popular para fijar toda su atención en el rubio que la amaba. Comenzando a nacer en su interior un gran sentimiento hacia el pequeño portador del zorro de las nueve colas. Entonces se pregunto¿por qué ella no podía ser feliz?

Se sentó sobre el pasto y abrazo sus piernas, bajo su rostro y oculto las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Siempre había deseado encontrar el verdadero amor, su mayor deseo fue alguna vez ser la señora de Uchiha, pero ahora solo quería ser la señora de Nara. Intento contenerse, mas no pudo hacerlo, comenzó a sollozar suavemente, capturando la atención del chico a su lado.

Estaba completamente relajado, su amiga se encontraba a su lado, lo mas extraño era la tranquilidad de la chica. De repente, escuchó unos sollozos y se levantó apresurado, si algo podía hacerlo sentir mal era ver a su mejor amiga llorar. Se arrodilló frente a la joven y la obligó a mirarlo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, no había sentido cuando se levantó del pasto. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre Ino?-le preguntó tranquilamente.

-Yo...Shika-kun...yo- no tenía una respuesta, quería estar con él, ser algo mas que su amiga. Se abalanzó sobre él, directo a sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo.

La ojiazul se encontraba sobre el moreno, sus cuerpos muy juntos, mantenía sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho masculino, y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Una sonrisa estaba en los labios del Nara, quien miraba el cielo despreocupadamente.

Lo miraba divertida, muchas veces había hecho eso para salir de una situación incomoda, primero ella lo derribaba y luego él giraba los papeles y comenzaba una guerra de cosquillas. Desde pequeños mantenían ese juego.

Tal como esperaba, sus cuerpos cambiaron de posiciones, él sobre ella, cerró los ojos y se preparó para las cosquillas, pero nunca llegaron. Abrió sus azulados ojos y sintió los labios del chico tocar los suyos. Volvió a cerrarlos disfrutando del momento.

Se separó de ella apresuradamente y levantándose le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Estaba encantado por el momento, pero ahora no se atrevía a mirar a la chica a la cara. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente y en silencio a la casa de la rubia.

Al llegar hasta ahí él levantó la mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a avanzar. Ella corrió hasta él y le dio un corto pero muy dulce beso, para luego volver apresuradamente a su casa y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sonrió al verla huir. Después de todo el amor siempre era algo problemático igual que esa chica, aunque ahora talvez, ya no tanto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Algo corto lo se, pero se me ocurriò hace cinco minutos. Como podran darse cuenta no pude evitar mencionar a mi pareja favorita. Es que esto del sasuHina no me deja pensar en otra cosa xD. Espero les haya gustado, sus criticas son bien recibidas...**

un kiss


End file.
